Fanfic: College
by Snivy or Aqua sni for short
Summary: Everyone has graduated high school and heading for College! YAY! What will await them? Idioc-Ness, yes, Jokes, yes, anything else? probably...
1. Prologue

Sni: yay! A big school!

Ness: T,T High school was pretty big…

Ninten: pretty as a flower or about?

Ness: about

Ninten: Big as fat or extremely large?

Ness: what do you think?

Ninten: I DON'T KNOW!

Lucas: don't scream!

Toon: YOU DON'T HAVE GREAT SENSITIVE HEARING!

Sni: I could just chop off your ears!

Toon: im cool with sensitive ears! No big deal…

~LATER~

Death: I got our schedules and dorm room keys!

Sni: where am i?

Death: With Para!

Sni: not that! I mean literly! Are we like at the 1st floor or the kitchen?

Ninten: I don't see an oven! Or a fridge, a stove!

Sni: you need an imagination!

~ROOMS~

#13 Death and Tara

#15 Sni and Para

#12 Toon and Link

#14 Dei and Darien

#16 Lucas and Ninten

#18 Ness

~SCHEDULE DONE~

Ness: WHAT THE $^$&Y!

Sni: YAY! Old Ness!

Ness: no! I don't $%^! ~# cuss!

Death: really? you just did!

Ness: aw….%^$#

Toon: its old Ness! Welcome!

Ness: NO! I don-I wont-cuss anymore!

Lucas: we'll see how long that works for ya!

Toon: it…really doesn't matter…

Ness: SHUT UP $&^!

Toon: 0.o uh…okay?

Sni: leave him be!

Ninten: whatever, you psycho weirdo!

Sni: HEY!...at least your truthful…

Toon: WHAT!? I TELL THE TRUTH MORE!

Death: thanks for telling a lie!

Toon: I wasn't!

Tara: it is quite undeniable, Toon Link.

Toon:…

Sni: yes?

Toon: okay, I lied.

Ninten: yes, you did! You told the truth!

Toon: SHUT UP!

Ness: Shut the %^& up! :D

Lucas: oh…my god! THEY HAVE ICE MACHINES!

Sni: Yyyeesss, and Ninten has an epic bandana!

Ninten: thank you!

Sni: your welcome, idiot!

Ninten:…not even offended!

~THEY START COLLEGE~ NOW A RANDOM MOMENT MONTAGE!

Sni: i…found cheese!

Ninten: aww yea!

~!~!~!

Lucas: &^*^ YEA! HAIL! ^*% AWESOME!

Ness: are you drunk?

~!~!

Toon: I got a sword, sword!

Sni: Yea, and your gonna die, die!

~!~!~!~!

Sni: sooooo, Papi, wanna kill Ness?

Papi: ARF! (&^% YEA!)

Ness: um….im scared? (bit by Papi) AW &*^*I%^*%^&

Sni: hahaha LAWL!

~!~!~!~

Toon: beer anyoonnee~!?

Sni: Soz, me and Ninten don't drink.

Lucas: I have ice….

Ness: you don't drink….YET!

!~!~!~!~!

Toon: A FLYING GIRAFFE!

Sni: uh…you feeling okay?

Toon: yea, fine, why?

~!~!~END~!~!~!~!~!

Enjoy Fanfic: College! I know I wi-wont!


	2. Getting A Major

Sni: hmm…..what should I major in…?

Ninten: don't ask me!

Toon: she has a point though….theres a lot of majors…

Lucas: well…you guys are slow!

Ninten: fine! Want are you majoring in?

Lucas: Law

Ness: why?

Lucas: ya'll are eventully gonna need a lawyer! I'll do it for free!]

Sni, Ninten, and Toon: *relived sigh* thank god…

Lucas: wait…what!?

Sni: hey, we aren't guaranteeing that we won't be in court!

Toon: just a good thing my best buddy is a lawyer!

Lucas: really? 'cause yesterday yuu told me you would never need a lawyer!

Toon: what!? You know me, im a drunkie! Of course, I'm gonna need a lawyer!

Lucas: true…

Sni: GOT IT!

Ness: what?

Sni: I'm majoring in Art!

Ninten: sounds fun, so….me too!

Ness: what the %^&! Ninten, you and Lucas don't even major in PSI?

Toon: they're different! What about you?

Ness: PSI! duh!

Toon: oh…yea…

Sni: so, Toony! What are you doin'?

Toon: I'd do swordsmanship but…I've been one all my life so I don't need to learn more

Ninten: so…then what?

Toon: hmm….how 'bout Culinary Arts?

Lucas: learning to cook?

Toon: yea! One of us has to know! Any of you cook?

Everyone but Toon: Nope!

Toon: exactly! And they have a class on wine! *smiles*

Sni: *facepalm* I knew there was a reason, you hate cooking…

Toon: haha, why else!

Death: hey guys!

Sni: hmm? Oh, Hey Death

Ninten: what are you two doing for your major?

Death: French, what are ya doin'?

Ninten & Sni: ART! :D

Ness: PSI

Toon: Culinary Arts!

Lucas: Law

Death: the only 2 that make sense are Sni doing Art amd Ness with PSI

Ness: YEA IM NORMAL FOR ONCE!

Ninten: Anata desu baka….haai? *You are an idiot, right?*

Sni: Haai! And ITS NORMAL! Ninten and me do a lot of the same things right?

Death: guess your right

Sni: and what else could I possibly do? I'm not good at anything!

Ninten: Akai-kun wa kotonaru to kangaete iru yōda~! *translation at end of Ch.*

Sni: SHUT THE $%#! UP NINTEN!

Ninten: Haai! *okay!*

Sni: you better not say another word!

Toon: what did he say?

Sni: NOTHING!

Death: I thought he was your best friend!

Sni: he is! But he's like those friends that sometimes get on your nerves!

Ninten: I SPEAK ENGLISH!

Ness: T,T we know

Ninten: SHUT UP!

Sni: lol, lets pick classes!

~WHICH WILL RARELY BE SHOWN~

Toon: I'll be back…I need a knife

Sni: WHAT!? WOAH, CALM DOWN!

Toon: what? It's on my supply list! I cook!

Sni: oh…thank god!

Toon: aww~! Someone scared I'm a killer~?

Sni: NO! I AM NOT!

Toon: okay~!

Ninten: can I have $100?

Sni: eh? Have $600 I don't need it

Lucas: can we have money?

Sni: nope! You guys aren't Ninten, hence him being my best friend!

Death: what about me?

Sni: YOU CAN GET YOUR OWN MONEY!

Ninten: 'kay I'll be back! Jaa~! *see ya~!*

Ness: I'm finally safe….from him

Lucas: yea, lately Ninten hates you a lot…

Sni: ever since he got back a few more memories! Haha!

Death: wonder what that's about…I love breaking the guys

Guys: IT HAPPENS TO OFTEN!

Death: whatever!

Thus, they left to buy supplies

Sni: HI NARRATOR!

Except Sni…

~END~

Well, what Nin said was soo akward for me to put but yea! He said: Red seems to think differently~! Yea….i kinda hate my best friend now! :P whatever!


	3. Two Annoying Fan Girls

Sni: GO FISH!

Toon: GAH! HOW DO I ALWAYS LOSE?

Death: the same way Sni beats you all every time

Lucas: Skill?

Ness: T,T not skill, luck

Sni: NO SKILL! Hey, where's Nin?

Toon: don't know….

?: SCREW MEH LIFE!

Sni:….come on guys

Lucas: that was Ninten!

Ness: hope he suffe-WHAT THE FREAK?

Toon: *stabs Ness' shoulder* Sni said I have to every time you insult her best friend!

Sni: HURRY UP!

Death: yea, before Sni throws a rampage!

Sni: WILL NOT!

Death: over Ninten, maybe!

Sni: GRR! Let's…just…go!

~AFTER THEY FOUND NINTEN~]

Ninten: save me…

Sni: from what?

Death: I won't save you!

?: NINTY!

Ninten: aw…CRAP! GET OFF OF ME, PIPPI!

Pippi: aw, but Ninty~!

Ninten: THAT'S NOT MY NAME!

?: yea, he hates you! He only loves me!

Ninten: Ana? You two?

Ana: of course, AND I KNOW YOU MORE THAN SHE DOES!

Ninten: how many sisters do I have!

Ana: you have sisters?

Pippi: haha, liar you have 0, only child!

Ninten: I wish…

Sni: TWO YOUNGER TWINS!

Ninten: named?

Toon: easy! Mimmie and Minnie!

Ninten: you two supposedly love me, yet you know notin' 'bout me? Lame!

Pippi: THAT'S WHAT BONDING IS FOR!

Death: *sigh* Sni, who are they

Sni: I'M SUPPOSED TO KNOW?

Death: he's your friend

Sni: *laughs* course I know! One in blonde pigtails is Ana! She traveled with Ninten on his journey!

Ness: and the other chick?

Sni: the other is Pippi, a girl from a neighboring town of Ninten's!

Ana: how…um…does she know?

Ninten: she knows everything!

Pippi: does she know our destiny together?

Sni: I know Nin hates ya!

Pippi: HE DOES NOT! Don't lie!

Ninten; she isn't lying…

Sni: good boy, Nin!

Ana: he didn't say anything!

Ness and Lucas: telepathy

Pippi: it doesn't matter! We all know he loves me and not Ana!

Toon: *cough* not that hobo down the street *cough*

Pippi: WHAT DID YOU SAY!? Who are these people Ninty?

Ninten: *sigh* These are Sni, Death, Lucas, Toon, and….Ness

Ness: yea…just DON'T EGNOLAGE ME!

Ninten: WHO WOULD WANT TO?

Sni: ooh! We're all yelling!

Ana: whatever! I have class, Bye Ninten~!

Ninten: YOU LITTL-bye, Ana!

Pippi: whatever, see you tomarrow Ninty~!

Ninten: yea, go away, bye! *glares at Ness* now I have time for you!

Ness: uh…Sni, it's Rage Ninten again…

Sni: *steals Ninten's bandana* your not awesome anymore! :D

Ninten: HEY! GIVE IT BACK!

Sni: nope!

Ninten: fine!...i have extras!

Toon: he's not kidding, he does

Lucas: where they are we'll never know…

Death: so, girls do like Ninten?

Sni & Ninten: DON'T BE MEAN!

Death: *sigh* still to similar

Sni: *takes out 3DS* yea, it's our thing!

Lucas: Go Fish anyone?

Rest of the Guys: yea, sure!

Toon: I HAVE A CHANCE AT WINNING NOW!

Ninten: *sarcastically* yay…

Sni: well, I can leave you with Ana and Pippi! They share a room!

Ninten: seriously, do you have PSI?

Sni: a little, I mostly have Telepathy!

Toon: explains why we never use our imagination anymore

Sni: not my fault!

Death: are you sure?

Sni: YES I AM! I have nothing to do with any of they're changes!

Ninten: what about me?

Sni: okay, Nin's an exception! I changed him!

Death: whatever, I got class soon so yea…bye!

Sni: BYE!

~AFTER CLASSES~

Ninten: hi, teacher! I'm doing my homework! Okay, so there's Sni eatin' a taco! Say hi!

Sni: hmm? Oh, hi?

Ninten: good! HEY GUYS!

Guys: yea?

Ninten: say Hi! Except Ness!

Toon: Hola~!

Lucas: hi!

Ness: what the fuck are you doing?

Ninten: MY HOMEWORK!

Sni: SAY HI MR. HALF EATEN TACO!

Mr. Half Eaten Taco: Hola, Amigos!

Ninten: OMG IT TALKS!

Toon: that's epic!

Lucas: -ly awesome!

~END IN SCENE~


	4. Ninten's Crush

NEW CHARACTER ALERT! LOL! XD

~START~

Sni: guys!

Ninten: what?

Sni: this is my new friend, Green! She's in one of my classes!

Death: nice to meet ya, Green! I'm Death!

Ninten: Ninten!

Ness: I'm Ness

Toon: known as Toon

Lucas: my names Lucas!

Green: it's nice to meet you all!

Sni: you can join our little group!

Ninten: you surprised me today, Sni

Sni: hhooowww?

Ninten: you made another friend that's a girl!

Sni: *slaps Ninten* shut it, Nin!

~A FEW DAYS LATER~

Sni: I gotta go! Make sure Nin don't get tackled by Ana or Pippi!

Toon: okay!

Ninten: can I just not leave?

Green: Ninten, you have to leave eventually!

Death: she's right! What about food?

Ninten: T,T I forgot about that…

Death: *facepalm* course you did!

Sni: *sigh* well, bye! *leaves*

Ness: now what?

Green: video games?

Lucas: wow, you really fit in!

Green: *laughs* thank you, I try!

Ninten: well, your great at trying!

Ness: what console?

Toon: GAMECUBE!

Ninten: *sigh* get the Wii

Ness: m'kay! What game?

Toon: give me the GameCube and Wind Waker

Ness: here! What about the rest of us?

Green: get Super Smash Bros Brawl

Lucas: got it!

~THEY START PLAYING~

Green: I win! Ninten, do you wanna play? We only have three players right now

Ninten: n-no! I've never played…I just watch…

Green: c'mon!

Ness: we can teach ya!

Ninten: well, I know how to play! Sni tells me all about it

Lucas: well here!

Ninten: okay…I'll be Meta Knight

Ness: the strongest character but hardest to use, you sure?

Ninten: yea!

~LATER~

THE WINNER IS META KNIGHT!

Ninten: yay…

Lucas: that took forever!

Green: your good at this Ninten!

Ninten: uh…t-thanks!

Toon: you okay dude? You seem differe-TOON FUCKING LINK OVER HERE!

Sni: *comes in* ookkay! Why is he cussin' himself out?

Ninten: playing Wind Waker

Death: he's just an idiot

Ninten: ignore her Toon

Toon: thanks Mr more responsible!

Sni; *laughs* hey…is Nin playin' SSBB?

Green: yup, he's really good!

Ness: TT,TT he mastered Meta Knight!

Sni: HE WHAT!? MK IS THE HARDEST!

Ninten: well, im just that awesome! By the way…Sni I need to see you outside for a bit…

Sni: Kay Kay! C'mon!

~IN THE HALL~

Sni: well? What is it?

Ninten: I…like Green

Sni: really? intresting! When are ya gonna ask her out?

Ninten: that's the problem…

Sni: aw, come on! Its not that hard!

Ninten: easy for you to say, you have a boyfriend…

Sni: fine! I swear on my bandana, I'm gonna help you!

Ninten: arigato!

Sni: anythin' for my best friend!

~END~


	5. Ninten gets a girlfriend

Sni: okay! Here goes! *writes on paper*

'Helping Ninten!...however the hell I'm supposed to do that!'

Death: what are you doing?

Sni: it's obvious! *points to paper* Helpihg Ninten!

Death: with…?

Sni: hmm…would he want me to tell you?

Death: yes!

Sni: he's in love with Green, and he asked me for help!

Death: why you?

Sni: best friends! Anyways, I swore on this damn bandana I'd help!

Death: I'll help….for $50

Sni: I DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF MONEY LYING AROUN-!

Toon: I got that 50 dollars I owed you! It was 50, right?

Death: you do now!

Sni: it…was $100!

Toon: oh well….here! I have plenty of cash! *gives Sni $100*

Sni: thanks Toony!

Toon: *glares* call me that again and that cash is mine!

Death: just go! Give me $50 Sni!

Sni: *sigh* fine! Here! *hands $50*

Death: thank you! Now, just tell him to tell her that he loves her! It that easy!

Sni: T,T I paid 50 bucks for THAT!?

Death: yup! Bye~!

~LATER~

Ninten: that's…THE BEST IDEA EVER!

Sni: what?

Ninten: that advice could be worth 50 bucks! AND I GOT IT FOR FREE! Gotta go, bye!

Sni: bye?

Death: see? It was worth ir!

Sni: GAH! Where did you come from?

Death: no wheeerree! *leaves*

Sni: what?...better follow Nin!

~WITH NINTEN~

Ninten: lalalalaoreoslalala!

Green: hey, Ninten!

Ninten: h-hey Green!

Ninten; BAD IDEA! BAD IDEA! NO BAD!

Green: what are you doing?

Ninten: nothing! Hey…i…uh…I gotta tell you s-something!

Green: sure, what is it?

Ninten: w-well….i….

Ninten; SAY IT DAMN IT! JUST FUCKING SAY IT!

Green: yea?

Ninten: uh….Watashi wa anata o aishite! *runs off*

Green: huh?

Sni: he said he loves you!

Green: Sni….WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?

Sni: well, I think you have heard the story! They teach you in school! When two peo-

Green: shut…up! Anyways, where do you think Ninten went? I need to see him!

Sni: first, let m-

Green: DON'T TELL ME THE DAMN STORY!

Sni: not that! Here! Give this to him! :D

Green: what is it and where did you get it?

Sni: well….

~FLASHBACK TIME :D~

Sni: T! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!

Toon: WHAT!?

Sni: I need you to help me!

Toon: why should I…?

Sni: I'll give you $500!

Toon: come in! Link's not here! So…what's the prob?

Sni: I'm helping Nin…

Toon: here! *gives Sni heart container*

Sni: whats this?

Toon: well, on the very bottom there's Prime Ribs, then some Oreos, last a heart-shaped Oreo I ordered! With a penguin on the front! Tell Green to give it to him!

Sni: how do you-

Toon: he told me!

Sni: wow…glad I paid more for that!

Toon: what?

Sni: notin'….BYE T!

~END~

Sni: and yea!

Green: so…I give this to Ninten?

Sni: yup! Good luck and thank me..er…T later!

Green: okay…bye!

~NOW YOU'LL ONLY GET IF YOU'VE READ Fanfic: Elementary~

Toon: haha! It'll work!

Sni: *dog ears pop out* WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?

Toon: hey, don't bark at me! why did your ears pop out?

Sni: what? *feels dog ears* CRAP! I NEED A HAT!

Toon: *groans* here!

Sni: thanks…I'll give it back!

Toon: 'kay then! I'll be in my room playing GameCube!

Sni: BYE!

Toon: bye…bitch

Sni: WHAT!?

Toon: just tellin' the truth! You ARE a dog right now…and a female! *laughs and walks off*

Sni: grr…

~ANYWAYS~

Ninten: Watashi wa djibaku zero ni modoru hazu…Aruiwa tan'ni Nihon no *I should just go back to EarthBound Zero….or just Japan*

Green: NINTEN!

Ninten: Haai?...i mean yea?

Green: here!

Ninten: huh? What is i-PENGI!

Green: open it!

Ninten: okay!...OREOS! AND PRIME RIB! FLIP YEA!

Green: glad you like it because it's for you!

Ninten: really!?

Sni: *in bushes/stalking! :D* yay!

Ness: what are you doing?

Sni: gah! Hey, Ness, Lucas, Death! Whats u-up?

Death: answer us first!

Lucas: and why are you wearing Toon's hat?

Sni: well…look! *points to Ninten and Green* and…*takes off hat real quick* Dog ears! *puts back on*

Ness: sucks for you!

Sni: don't mention the ears!

Death: why do you hide them?

Sni: cuz! I don't like people to see them! Me and Ninten are goin' hat shopping tomorrow anyway! We both need a hat!

Lucas: whatever you say~!

~LATER~

Sni: here Toon!

Toon: *puts on hat* thanks!

Ninten: *bursts in* I GOTTA GIRLFRIEND!

Lucas and Ness: *APPLAUSE! :P*

Toon: who?

Ninten: Green!

Toon: *laughs* anyone find it ironic that Sni's fave color is green, the name of Ninten's girlfriend, AND Ninten's fave color is red, the name of Sni's boyfriend?

Death: ironic? Just a little

Sni: never thought of that…now! I must go before I fucking turn into an animal!

Ninten: I'm gonna get some Oreos!

~END~~~~~~~~~


End file.
